Looking forward to it
by coolbeaniostwilightrules7
Summary: Alice Brandon is a single woman looking for love, when she finds her perfect partner, all changes as she realises he was a figment of her imagination, will she find the man she's looking for? AH/AU A&J For 'Forbidden Love Affair' contest.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer**

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** coolbeaniostwilightrules7

**Title of One-Shot:** Looking forward to it

**Pairing:** Alice and Jasper

**POV:** Alice

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Theme: **Friend's Sibling

**Word Count:** 3480

**Summary:** Alice Brandon is a single woman looking for love, when she finds her perfect partner, all changes as she realises he was a figment of her imagination, will she find the man she's looking for? (AH/AU) (A&J)

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

"For heaven's sake would you decide what you're going to wear already!" I moaned at Rose. Rosalie Hale never took less than forever to get ready – it was to be expected. I guess I should've spent a little more time getting ready for the speed dating session, but if they didn't like me like this then I couldn't care less about them. Sadly I was not what you would call lucky in love, in fact I was quite the opposite; my dating record consisted of two accountants, a mail man, a fitness instructor (not as hot as you would think, unfortunately) and my last boyfriend had a sixth toe on one foot. Gross. I shouldn't be picky, but I had to have standards, right? Anyway, Rose decided it was time for me to get out there and start looking for Mr Right, somehow I agreed, not that she had anything to worry about seeing as she was in a serious relationship with a guy from work. It would be too frightening to go it alone and besides, I'd probably back out, ending the evening on my couch with a tub of Ben and Jerry's watching Titanic for the millionth time. Now there was no way out. I was trapped. Shaking from head to toe; freezing cold, as I was wearing a dress made for someone half my height (Rosalie's input) and caked in more make-up than a clown (note to self: NEVER let Rose near you with mascara either) I waddled out the front door, quickly followed by the cause of my horrific outfit. _She _looked drop-dead gorgeous, I suppose the effort paid off, in a sparkly top, which coincidently looked as though all of her skin was glittering when the light caught it, even though the top was barely large enough to cover her mid-riff. Blonde hair piled on top of her head and pinned in place with butterfly clips, she grinned, pulling up her skirt more than necessary. Still you've got to hand it to her…

Wolf-whistles surrounded us as we paraded into the hall, efficiently set out with rows of tables, each with two chairs facing opposite each other – how romantic. Peering around I saw one or two hopefuls, a couple who looked like they may be quite rich and some fairly decent looking blokes. I suspected the whistles were mostly directed at my friend, but I secretly hoped one or two may be for me, this was the reason I was here wasn't it? Rose pulled me away from drinking in the scene.

"Hey!" I complained helplessly.

"Just be quite and come with me to touch up my lipstick," she demanded, squeezing my wrist quite hard actually. Once her bag was placed carefully in-between two sinks she started pulling out more than just lipstick.

"Rose"I whined.

"Just to let you know there was nothing wrong with your make-up in the first place and I think your boyfriend would be quite hurt that you put more effort into this than your own dates with him!" She stared at me in the mirror.

"Well, I've already snapped Emmett up haven't I?" her girlish giggle filled the small room we were in. I rolled my eyes and she replied with a simple answer.

"What I mean is I love Emmett dearly, but it's nice to over-do it a little, you know get out and have a bit of fun once in a while" her eyeliner swept underneath her right eye "you do remember what fun is don't you?" I allowed her to smile genuinely at me, I knew she was joking, but somehow I realised I hadn't truly enjoyed myself in a very long time. Perhaps tonight was the perfect opportunity to let my hair down and practise my flirting skills properly. Not just a wink for the next male who is good-looking to cross my path, I thought to myself. With a snap, Rose closed her purse and sashayed out of the door, flicking her hair over one shoulder.

"Coming?"

"Just a second," I replied, she shrugged and carried out wiggling her bottom in a way which no man could resist. I could pick up a few things from her. In the mirror I imitated her hair flick – it didn't look right. Again, I tried, fluttering my eyelids too. Still not the same… What if I put my hand on my hip and did it? I was lucky I was alone in here because I looked like a fool. Once more; as I swung my head round I felt a bit dizzy and my eyes glazed over…

I was standing in a pair of torn jeans and a cute summery blouse. My hair was being whipped round by the wind, with no neck movement required from me. A breathtaking beach was displayed in front of my and I could physically hear the waves crashing down on the golden sand. In the water was a man, a shirtless man, he was carrying a surf board as he waded deeper into the salt water. Completely besotted with this man, I knew I was not feeling my actual emotions, it wasn't me, whose body I was inside. Although the man did look vaguely familiar, maybe he was someone from work, or school, I still remembered most of the teenagers whose classes I was in. Yet however much I tried to recognise him, I couldn't as my feet were glued to the spot and he never looked round. I looked up into the sun and was blinded by the light which brought me tumbling back into the toilets, my head rested against the cool, tiled wall and a cold sweat lay on my forehead. Too dazed to stand up, but too scared to close me eyes in case I was falling into a coma or something – I blinked furiously at the closed door two feet away from me. If only…

As I willed for Rose to come back, somehow, maybe telepathically, I got her to open the door. She dashed in and looked confused as to why I was on the floor, then she frantically came and felt my head.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Did you fall? Do you feel dizzy?"

"Enough with all the questions, yes I'm okay, I think. I, tripped and bumped my head, but it wasn't hard and I feel okay. Just need a hand getting up if that's okay?" She helped me up. I didn't feel it was necessary to tell her the truth. I wanted time to figure out what happened to me before I go explaining to her what I saw. If I even saw anything, I've been known to have a bit of a wild imagination.

"Do want to sit down, or go and get some fresh air? We'll forget tonight, it's not a big deal." Not a big deal? No. Not now I'd gotten dressed up, made this much effort and come speed dating of all things. No. I was going through with this, I was fine.

Once back out in the hall, which had become quite packed, I felt quite good actually. Maybe a little too confidently I winked at a dark haired man in a suit, he had mesmerizing, dark brown eyes. However I think I shocked him a bit and he fell backwards knocking into one of the most handsome men I think I've ever seen in my life, his blonde hair was a dirtier shade than Rosalie's, but his eyes were shockingly blue, like Mediterranean waters, I could see so clearly into them as they moved downwards towards my legs. A deep red liquid stained his crisp, white shirt leaving him a little embarrassed but his eyes didn't leave me. I didn't want them to either. I let a smile play around my lips, hoping to entice him there and then; it would save the trauma of tonight. Annoyingly, a bell sounded the start and a woman began giving us details as to how this evening would go ahead. Pretty basic. Bell rings - you sit at a table. You get three minutes. If at the end you feel you've connected, you swap numbers, if not you just move on. The men have to move a table to their left each time the bell sounds. The women, well we just have to sit here and wait for them to come to us. Sounds simple enough. Right? Wrong.

Round one begins, here we go.

They were all…nice enough. They talked and I listened, nodding and murmuring appropriately. When it was time to move on, a couple of them asked for my number, including – to my surprise – the dark haired man I'd winked at, but I just wasn't interested. Anymore. Surely it was cruel to lead them on. As I watched the blonde man work his way around, I became intrigued. His body, the smile showing sparkly white teeth, strong hands in his pockets and as he drew closer, I noticed just how tall he was. And you know what they say about the taller a man is…

When he sat in front of Rosalie he caught my eye. There was something – Rose didn't seem too pleased; she loved any attention and detested times when she wasn't the favourite. I felt bad for the man at my table, but I could not look away from _him_. I was drawn to him and there was no stopping this physical force. A glorious ding sounded the start of our three minutes. Incredibly he wasted no time in bending over the table to kiss my cheek, then brushing his lips along my jaw, he whispered in my ear. Such soft, sweet words.

"May I say how indescribably beautiful you are, my name is Jasper by the way," the gentleman reluctantly sat down.

"Alice," I gave a coy smile, seductively. Jasper sighed in a helpless manner and took my hands in his. Blood red wine still visibly soaked his shirt, yet it made him look slightly dangerous in a very sexy way.

"So, Alice, tell me what you do?" He breathed my name eloquently, leaning in closer until I could smell his cologne. A fragrance of a real man invaded my senses and I, naturally, gave into them.

"I'm a designer, mostly home interiors, but I like to delve into fashion every now and again. I'm working on a collection at the moment actually." I became distracted as he was gently caressing my hand with his silky smooth thumb, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

"What about you Jasper?"

"I work in photography at the moment, it's always been a passion of mine, you see." He spoke slowly in a low inviting voice. "I don't see how we haven't met before; I'd love to take some pictures of you. Your collection, of course, I'm assuming you model, with a figure like yours." I blushed. My face was burning. Come to think of it, most of my body was hot, I sexily, I like to think myself, slipped off the little cardigan I'd been wearing – Jasper rolled up his sleeves, revealing very firm, masculine arms.

"Well, not really, although-"

What I'd been about to say, I'd never know, as at that precise moment, his foot, which had been sliding up and down my leg, giving my little bursts of anticipation, moved further up. My legs had been slightly apart, gladly separating when his foot, now out of his shoe, wanted permission. Soothingly at first, the material stroked my thigh, deeper it went; still his eyes were trained on mine. We were visible to everyone, all someone had to do was drop their phone, knock a cocktail umbrella off the table, lose a contact lens, and this act of foreplay would be revealed. It was wrong. Never, would I even suggest stopping though. As his toes moved tenderly against the lace of my knickers, I suddenly wished I had gone commando now, I bit my lip. So close to letting out a squeal or a groan. Briefly, I shut my eyes, only to have them fly open again, when the foot in question sneaked around the sides, making contact with my increasingly damp skin. My body was readying itself for what should follow. Inside, the nerves were waking up and giving me not bursts of bliss any longer, but explosions of pleasure – I'd never been touched in a way quite like this. It was so much more about my enjoyment rather than his fun. My nipples, I could feel sticking out, hard. Again, I was aware I was becoming more wet. His lips looked soft enough to kiss – and god, did I want to bite them and wriggle my tongue across his mouth and body – to taste him. To give him some of the feeling of enjoyment as he had me.

Before I could, the cruel chime confirmed the end of our three minutes of heaven – I would have much preferred seven, because this was not nearly enough. I craved more. My body _wanted _more. And I desired nothing less than to peel my clothes off now, stripping him naked too – even for everyone to see. His pulsating penis could pierce through my awaiting area, sending a ripple effect through my body making me convulse with the overwhelming orgasm which would undoubtedly follow. Sadly, I had to listen now to Nigel explaining just how fascinating molluscs really were. Not very, in my opinion.

Devastatingly, I'd been too caught up in him to get his number. How could I have let him go? I'll just wait for fossil boy here to finish rambling, then I'd go and find him. Actually I was disappointed that he hadn't asked me first, I'd have thought he'd have been at least a little bit attracted to me. Maybe I was wrong. Or perhaps I had been imagining things again. That would be just my luck. The hottest male encounter I'd had in months, turned out to be a figment of my imagination. I dared to look up and start my search, no sign. He wasn't there. I guess I had been living in my head for a while. So like me, to get carried away with my fantasies. Despite this I kept looking. In the end I gave up hope and left with Rose; she'd managed to collect five unwanted numbers and I came away feeling foolish and nauseous from my head hurting – it was throbbing now. I had to ask her. I had to.

"There was, some…fit blokes, don't you think? The, erm, blonde was quite nice – shame about his shirt, red wine stains badly, and yeah, it was nice, not the shirt, the date, like three minutes. That we spent together. He was hot." Unlike me, I had been incoherent, sprawling the words escaping from my mouth all over the place.

"What are you on about?"

"The guy, he was at you table before the bloke going on about fossils, you know tall, blonde, messy hair, big patch of red wine on his front." Her eyes narrowed. Oh god. I _was_ making him up.

"Sorry Alice, but I didn't see anyone like that tonight." She paused, looking worried as a tiny crease appeared in her forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, right as rain, just in my own little world." Damn it.

I let myself forget. Well, forced myself to forget. I mean he was never real in the first place, so I hadn't lost a chance or anything. The next month I went alone to the speed dating. Emmett wasn't too pleased about how popular Rosalie had been…

I wore a dress again; it just felt right; wearing something that I believed that I looked sexy in. As I was hovering about with a glass in my hand, chatting to a woman, whose first time speed dating it was, I saw an awfully good-looking man, whom I had the urge to wink at. For the second time, I'd caused a full grown man to stumble backwards into someone with a glass of red wine…

It was him.

Really him.

Blonde. Gorgeous. Drenched in wine. To be sure I asked the woman standing with me if she thought he was hot – at least this would be more sensible than asking whether or not she could see him. People may think I'm crazy. She said he wasn't really his type…so he was real! When the first bell rang, I found myself at the same table as before, with a strikingly beautiful woman next to me.

Déjà vu!

That's what it was, and the woman before wasn't Rosalie, I'd been seeing this woman, Melissa or something. When he reached my table it was exactly the same as before. Only better. More intense. Sexier. When the three minutes ended, I held on tight to his hand, terrified he'd disappear, we each spoke at the same time.

"Would you like my number?" He grinned and I beamed back at him. It was a perfect moment. Jasper was perfect.

During our second date, which I'd refrained from announcing to Rose, I wanted to see where this was going first – Rose liked to interfere more often that not, I didn't want that. I casually mentioned her in a conversation, it was hard not to when she was such a large part of my life. At the name, his eyes widened.

"You're Rosalie's roommate!" I nodded – he knew that already.

"What?" I asked a tad too rudely, as I couldn't bear watching him gulp like a goldfish any longer.

"I'm dead." He seemed quite serious.

"Why?" To be honest, I was getting worried now.

"I'm Rosalie's brother." Wow, didn't see that one coming. I guess their parents were extremely beautiful. Even though I was definitely straight, I could see how attractive Rose was too. As well as Jasper.

"I still don't understand." Jasper probably thought I was very slow, but I just didn't see the connection. Until…

Rose had once said what a user her brother, Jas - as she called him – was. In fact I recall now, her saying if she ever found him screwing about with one of her friends – she'd personally kill him. Still if I spoke to her or something… Maybe introduced him formally as my boyfriend… Possibly…

"Let's just not tell her?" I suggested.

"Good idea, but, you know she'll find out."

"Well, we'll just have to be extra sneaky then – it'll be our dirty little secret." I winked.

"Agreed."

"Besides…it's kind of sexy," he leant across the table where we sat drinking hot chocolate on a cold Saturday afternoon, and gave me a heart-melting, bone-shattering, full on kiss. His supple lips felt even smoother than Id imagined. Jasper's hands were ten times more defined than most men's and he played guitar, which was a good explanation to this. He was so gentle, like he was frightened to hurt me.

After a few dinners at his house and a couple adventurous trips to the movies when we knew Rose was out of town, things progressed and I did get to experience the firmness of his body pressed against mine. On more than one occasion. Until one night, in the climax of our passionate love-making, he muttered against my hair.

"Alice Brandon, I love you so flaming much, I never want to be with another woman again."

I opened my eyes. He stared into them. Jasper meant every single word.

"I love you" he whispered. Then realisation hit me and I slid my hand up to his face, stroking his cheek.

"I love you too." And I did. I really did love him. We had to tell Rose. Soon. Yet the time never presented itself. We went out for our six month anniversary. Jasper surprised me with a romantic meal and dancing. Our feet were entwined under the table; his hand brushed the top of mine, as it had on out first date. After a quick glance round he brought his lips crashing down spontaneously on mine in chaste, feverish kisses. It wasn't enough, for either of us, but at the same time it was too much. Every time I was around him my heart thumped inside my chest, among other things. Towards the end of desert, Jasper stood up, walked calmly round the table and knelt at my feet. He took out a small black box from his jacket. My heart skipped a beat altogether then.

"Alice Brandon," I knew what was going to follow next, but I still waited with baited breath and anticipation.

"Will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my wife – will you marry me?"

"What?!" A high pitched call sounded above us. We looked up together at the woman ruining the happiest moment of my life.

Rosalie.

**"Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss**

**Submissions are no longer being accepted, voting is scheduled to begin on Friday May 1st, 2009 at 8 a.m. central time.**

**Please see the poll on goldentemptress' profile for voting.**

**Voting will be closed on Friday May 8th, 2009 at 10 p.m. central time.**

**Voting instructions can be found below:**

**Voting Guidelines:**

~ Three votes per person ~

~ All thirty entries will be voted on in one round ~

~ If any voting results in a tie for the top three spots, a secondary poll will be posted on Saturday May 9th, 2009 and will be up until Monday May 11th, 2009 until 10 p.m. central time ~

~ Once voting ends, the top three stories will receive custom prizes, including an animated gif for your story! ~

Feel free to PM any of the hosts with any questions or concerns, and the winners will be posted on all of our profiles on Tuesday May 12th, 2009. Winners will be notified by PM no later than 10 p.m. Monday May 11th, 2009. Good luck and happy reading!

If you are having trouble accessing the stories in the C2, make sure that you have it set to show the M rated stories, there is a drop down menu on the righthand side. Once you do that, all thirty entries should be visible.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, if you liked the story please spare a minute to vote for it on goldentemptress' profile! Thank you :)**


End file.
